The Ogre of Zero
by Redwall6921
Summary: Gobuto after dying and being reborn is trying to find a new purpose, can being summoned by a pink haired girl give him one. Follow along as he tries to help people, despite being a monster. Mentor SI, Student Louise
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Familiar of Zero or Re:Monster**

 **Chapter 1**

Tony Black was known as a rather friendly person, always seeming to go out of his way to help others. He spent much of his waking hours volunteering at local hospitals or working at animal shelter. His sunny personality made him rather well liked in his neighborhood. In fact he had just turned seventeen two days ago, and had spent the day getting congratulated by everyone he happened to bump into.

All of this makes it more surprising to find him standing on the railings of a tall bridge, just at the very edge.

The reasons for this was because of some very bad news he had just received. If there was one thing that Tony valued more than his life, it was the lives of his two younger siblings. His two younger twin sisters meant the world to him, always dotting on them, whenever the opportunity would arise. Rebecca and Lucy had just turned four last month and he had given them two limited edition figurines from there favorite TV show, something about magical girls.

Besides helping people, he had an obsession with anime and manga, something that his sisters also took a liking to, always demanding to watch them on the big-screen TV in the living-room with him. His room was decorated with posters, books, DVDs and figurines, but they were always second place to his family.

The reasons for wanting to commit suicide was that he no longer had any of that. He had been planning to spend another weekend with the twins watching some anime after cooking them dinner, their parents would arrive in a couple of hours, when he saw that he didn't have enough eggs to finish the meal. He decided to leave them at home while he ran to the market two blocks away, having done this before whenever they had wanted ice-cream.

Unfortunately as he was making his way back to the house he saw a firetruck head the same direction, but he payed it no mind. It wasn't until he was within viewing distance of his home that the saw that they were parked right outside his house, worse yet his house was currently on fire. He dropped his groceries in his panic and sprinted to get inside, however a fireman had spotted him and stopped him before he could get inside, and no matter how much he pleaded, begged or screamed the man refused to let him go.

It was half an hour latter that the fire was finally put out and his once pristine home was reduced to ashes and timber. Tear tracks could be seen on his face as he stared back with emotionless eyes. He was facing the door when a group of men came out side carrying with them two body bags, it was clear who both were. A passing man said that the fire had originated from the kitchen and them made it's way to the living room where they found the girls.

His one careless mistake had cost him the lives of his siblings and home. He couldn't take the guilt of knowing that their blood would forever be on his hands. He reached the bridge in record time, and easily climbed over the fence, the water below was churning account of the heavy downpour that hit a couple couple of hours ago.

He was soaked to the bone, but he didn't care, all that mattered to him at that moment was ending his suffering. His fingers were numb and his lips were blue from the cold, but as he began to take a step forward all he could say was a whisper, before plunging to the icy depths below.

"... I'm sorry."

He closed eyes not wanting to see the moment of his death, it was for this reason that he didn't notice the red portal just a couple of feet above the water's surface and directly below him. He didn't even feel as the portal had engulfed him fully.

* * *

 **Day 1**

Bleary eyes snapped open before they closed completely unprepared for the sudden light that shined on them. It took a couple more adjustments before the mysterious person fully opened his eyes enough to take in their surroundings.

The first thing they noticed as the rock ceiling and walls, not to mention the rock covered ground. The next thing he noticed was small green creatures rapped upped in rags, then he noticed that he himself was also in a rags, acting as a blanket. Then he noticed a small green 'thing' walking around them the size of a child with green skin, pointed ears, and black claws.

All of this helped to awaken the memory of a manga that he had read awhile ago. It was about a man that was killed and then reborn as a goblin, and after much struggle managed to evolve and then become head of his tribe. It appeared that he was now in the same situation.

The walking goblin came to him, surprised to see that he was awake.

"Hmm a strange one, I'll name you Gobuto," he said before walking away.

With this the now named Gobuto was left with his thought quickly becoming depressed and cried as he mourned the deaths of his sister. He had wanted to die but instead got a second chance at life, and that only served to make his suffering more.

 _(Time-Skip)_

 **Day 3**

It was on the second day of his 'rebirth' that he was told to look for his own food, no longer able to eat the worms that he was given. Although he was still depressed, he managed to keep an eye open for any goblins that were called Goburou thinking that maybe he was in the manga, but quickly found out that he wasn't. There didn't seem to be any type of intelligent goblins besides himself.

He decided to hunt just like in the manga and with a quick trap he managed to get himself a small 'Horned Rabbit'. He didn't have the luxury of cooking it so after he snapped off the horn he began to eat the rabbit whole.

Glancing at the horn in his hand he began to look around for a long stick that was mostly straight, and with a few vines managed to make a low quality spear.

He had thought of killing himself again but thought that it would only have become a disservice to his sisters, plus he needed to be punished, and what better way than to live in this new hostile world.

He spent the rest of the day hunting some more rabbits managing to sneak up on three small rabbits and then tricking a bigger rabbit twice their size to fall into a trap where he rammed his spear through it's head.

Normally hurting anything would go against his nature but his mentally had apparently been changed along with his body. It was while he was eating the biggest one that he heard a strange voice in his head.

 **[Gobuto obtained a small animal horn]**

So shocked was he that he had dropped his meal, before he calmed himself and realized that he must have had the same powers as Goburou, meaning he could eat things and gain their power. This was proven correct when he gained the **[Escape]** skill.

I returned back to the cave but not before going to a nearby river and fashioning some crude knives with some obsidian looking rock.

 **Day 4**

Gobuto was out again, only this time he had his horn-spear and two black stone knives. When he squinted he could make out a number at the edge of his vision, indicating his level, it was currently at level 40 from all that he had eaten.

He continued to look for any goblins that looked like the ones from the manga, but had yet to find one with a shred of intelligence. Of the almost fifty young goblins that had went out yesterday only around thirty had come back, the rest were probably dead.

He checked the traps that he had set up before going home yesterday, and saw that they had been able to capture three Horned Rabbits and at least seven Night Vipers from pit fall traps. He decided to eat them whole since it would be a chore to drag them wherever he went, and he still planned to hunt.

 **Ability learned [Thermography]**

 **Ability learned [Venom]**

 **Ability learned [Poison Resistance]**

 **Ability learned [Sense Presence]**

 **Ability learned [Evil Eye]**

 **Ability learned [Evil Eye Tolerance]**

This seemed to surprise Gobuto since in the manga it usually took Goburou much longer to gain these ability, but then remembered that he didn't have anybody to split his meal like his counterpart.

He coated his spear and knives in a poison that he was able to secrete from his hands. With that done he decided to hunt more of the snakes to level up his abilities.

It was around two o'clock when he found a strange animal that he latter recognized as an Armored Tanuki, and although the shell was incredibly tough he was able to skill it with the use of **[Evil Eye]** , which slowed down an enemy's movements, and a poison covered spear to the soft belly.

 **Ability learned [Shell Defense]**

 **Ability learned [Endure]**

He continued to hunt until the last rays of sun disappeared. That night was also spent crafting new clothes and equipment from the materials he was able to gather.

He now had an armored shirt and pants thank to the Night Viper pelts and the Armored Tanuki shells.

 **Day 7**

Gobuto glanced at his level, 96, before his vision came back to rest at the mouth of the cave.

During the past days Gobuto had thrown himself into gathering as much food as possible, often throwing himself into battle with reckless abandonment, looking like he wanted to die. In truth that was actually true, he could not kill himself, but if he died at the hands of a stronger opponent then he could rest in piece.

He had no purpose in life and spent most of his nights crying to himself, something that the other goblins thought was a weakness, so would make sure to avoid him.

Using **[Thermography]** along with [Night Vision], the ability given to all goblins, he was able to locate a cave a couple hundred feet from his home. Inside were about sixty Seven Colored Bats and he was planning to take them all alone.

He first covered himself with the scale armor and then activated the **[Shell Defense]**. Next he covered the entrance with vines that had spines all along its length that he coated with his poison. Then finally instead of using his spear he made a giant fly swatter made from bark, vines, and finally in-bedded sharp rocks covered in poison.

It only took around twenty minutes but in the end all sixty bats were killed and then eaten just as quickly.

 **Ability learned [Echolocation]**

 **Ability learned [Pump Up]**

 **Ability learned [Vampirephilia]**

It was just as he was returning back home that he spotted a lone Orc carrying with him a pickax and a large sack over his shoulder, he also had blood staining his clothes.

Gobuto sneaked his way behind the pig like creature, that was about three times his height. He had four black knives all coated in poison, his spear had been damaged the day before. When he was withing striking distance he used [Pump Up] to give his attack more power and thrust two knives at the back of the Orc's knees at the same time.

The Orc roared in pain, dropping to the ground, Gobuto however was quick to react and pounced on his opponent's back before getting another knife and stabbing directly over the neck, then with a vicious twist separated the spinal cord, effectively killing the orc.

It was eaten rather quickly managing to give him the abilities **[Libido]** , **[Orc Language]** , and **[Detect Analysis]**.

He then opened up the bag that the orc was carrying, and saw that it was full of glowing stones, he quickly concluded that they must have been spirit stones.

 **Fire Spirit Stone-**

 **Ability learned [Pyrokinesis]**

 **Ability learned [Flame Tolerance]**

 **Water Spirit Stone-**

 **Ability learned [Hydro Hand]**

 **Ability learned [Aqua Tolerance]**

 **Thunder Spirit Stone-**

 **Ability learned [Electromaster]**

 **Ability learned [Lightning Tolerance]**

 **Air Spirit Stone-**

 **Ability learned [Aero Master]**

 **Ability learned [Storm Resistance]**

 **Earth Spirit Stone-**

 **Ability learned [Earth Control]**

 **Ability learned [Earth Resistance]**

That night he slept peacefully for the first time since he didn't have nightmare about his sisters.

 **Day 8**

When Gobuto awoke he new what awaited him. In the manga Goburou had become a hobgoblin after eating an orc on his 14th day, the only reason why he had leveled up faster had to do with him actively hunting stronger opponents, and consuming them fully instead of sharing them among two others.

It might also have to do with Gobuto's wish to die, therefore throwing himself into dangerous situations.

He went to a nearby river to check his appearance and was surprised to instead of seeing his human face, he looked exactly like how Goburou looked. Although this had shocked him, he was also rather pleased since he didn't think he could stomach looking at his original face anymore.

His black skin and the red markings meant that He had gained the **[[Divine Protection] of the Great God governing Origin and Demise]**. This would allow him to use **[End]** magic which was one of the most deadly sort of magic available.

He decided to make himself some new clothes and therefore he hunted some more creatures this time managing to find a Demon Spider, it was 60 cm long and black with a yellow line.

 **Ability learned [Spider Thread Creation]**

 **Ability learned [Thread Wielding Arts]**

The young Hobgoblin even managed to find a small nest of spider, getting to use his **[Pyrokinesis]** ability for the first time.

Just as he was finishing the last of the spiders he saw a golden spider, two meters in size. Since he had 'Rank Up'-ed he was taller now, the size of a medium sized adult, but as he stared at the hungry filled eyes of the arachnid he felt smaller.

Thankfully **[Evil Eye]** , **[Venom]** , **[Shell Defense]** , **[Pump Up]** , and **[Pyrokinesis]** were able to defeat it without to much trouble.

 **Ability learned [Gold Thread Creation]**

 **Ability learned [Adamantine Spider Carapace]**

As he returned to his home again he was able to overhear how some of the human women where finally well enough to be used, since apparently they had been too injured during their capture to be used as breeding-stock without them dying.

With that in mind he made his way to the storage room where they had been kept. There were ten in total, seven of them were dressed in rags, covered with various liquids, and had a dead look in their eyes. However it was the three that were huddled in a corner with their limbs tied together that gave him hope, thankfully their clothes where still intact.

He went over to them but stopped when he saw them flinch, taking in their appearance he was able to tell that they had been normal civilians before their capture. However what startled him the most was that two of the girls were twins, and in that moment their images where replaced by that of his dead sisters, only managing to anger him.

They had black hair reaching their neck, with green eyes that showed just how truly afraid they were. In that moment he decided that he would do everything in his power to protect them.

He had finally found his purpose in this world.

First however, he needed to fix a certain problem. They watched him fearfully when he fed the other women a poison that was painless, they were too far gone to save. After laying them down and covering their body up, he rummaged through the various crates until he found a new sharp knife, that was big enough for him.

Making his way back to the frightened girls, he knelled in-front of them, they closed their eyes from what they thought he would do. He shocked them however when he cut their bindings, he stood back up and looked through the crates again, this time he managed to find weapons for the girls. He gave each twin a spear and the other girl was given a sword, and all of them received a shield.

He put a finger to his lips then pointed to the door, making them understand immediately what he was trying to say. In fact Gobuto had not spoken a word since his rebirth. Most thought he was mute if it was not for the crying he did.

That night was spent sneaking up on every goblin in the cave and slitting their throat with a poison covered dagger. None were spared.

 **Day 9**

He had kept watch all night fearing that a goblin had managed to escape his purge, but his use of **[Echolocation]** , **[Thermography]** , and **[Sense Presence]** helped him calm down.

It was by noon that the three girls had managed to gather enough courage to step out of their room. What they saw was the bodies of all the goblins littering the stone ground, all of them sported a slash on their throats were blood continued to pool around them. They were finally able to locate Gobuto at the mouth of the cave, it was currently raining, and when they finally saw his face they could see him stare off into the distance with tears constantly running down his face.

The rest of the day was spent getting rid of the bodies, Gobuto began by taking the goblin bodies and dragging them far into the forest where he would eat them. The bodies of the women where also disposed of like this, and made him gain multiple abilities.

 **Ability learned [Human Language]**

 **Ability learned [Mental Mapping]**

 **Ability learned [Job- Magician]**

 **Ability learned [Job- Light Swordsman]**

 **Ability learned [Job- Druid]**

 **Ability learned [Job- Craftsman]**

 **Ability learned [Job- Appraiser]**

 **Ability learned [Job- Blacksmith]**

 **Ability learned [Job- Tailor]**

 **Ability learned [Job- Cook]**

 **Ability learned [Job- Alchemist]**

Of the seven girls, only two had been warriors the rest were civilians.

He had also managed to hunt down a dozen Horned Rabbits, and easy thing with all of his skills. When he got back to the cave he saw that the three girls where still there, although they had put on more armor. He silently walked passed them and reached the storage room before taking out various cooking utensils, then built a fire-pit using **[Earth Control]**.

He wordlessly began to skin the animals before adding them to the giant pot filled with boiling water. Gobuto had found bowls and gave each of the girls one before filling it up with soup. They began talking to themselves and he was able to find out that the twins were called Opal and Ruby, while the third one was named Crystal.

Ruby and Opal were dressed in boiled leather armor, that was way too big for them. Crystal however was dressed in rusted metal armor, she had long blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail, and had blue eyes, they were perhaps around his age.

It was Crystal that finally decided to talk to Gobuto. "I want to thank you for what you did yesterday?" she said before bowing her head at him, quickly followed by the two other girls.

"My name is Crystal, and the twins are Ruby and Opal. What is your name?" she introduced herself and the others.

"... My name is Ton- ... My name is Gobuto," he answered back with perhaps the first words he was spoken since his rebirth.

"Why did you save us yesterday?" Ruby asked, being the braver of the two.

"... I felt the need to," he answered.

"Why?" This time it was Opal who asked.

"... You were scared and I felt bad." He said honestly.

Silence settled over them as the once captured girls tried to understand how one of the beings that had enslaved them, had also given them back their freedom.

"... I'll take you back home when you are fully recovered," he said breaking the silence.

He slept peacefully that night, his soul a lot lighter.

 **Day 18**

The following days were spent helping the girls recover. He was there when they needed to eat, when they needed to sleep, when they eventually broke down and began to cry, he would comfort them as best as he could. He was their one constant.

Eventually the girls had begun to trust him (it helped that he was at least half a head shorter than them) and had even told him a bit about themselves. Ruby and Opal where apparently the daughters of some rich noble that lived in a nearby town, Crystal was their handmaiden, and all of them had gotten captured when they had been traveling with a trading caravan that was returning home.

Gobuto also talked a bit about himself, but never anything from his past life. They were understandably shocked when they found out that he was in-fact only a couple of days old.

He had made them a bed using wood and spider silk. The cave had been cleaned so that any traces of goblins had been removed.

During this time he had also gone out to hunt further. It was during one of these days that the encountered a group of Kobolds, they were humanoid with the head of a dog, five in total.

They were getting to close to the cave so when nightfall came he sneaked into their camp and after killing their look out with a poison arrow, killed the rest in their sleep. He also gained more skills.

 **Ability learned [Kobold Language]**

 **Ability learned [Predict]**

 **Ability learned [Internal Mana Control]**

 **Ability learned [Magician's knowledge]**

 **Ability learned [Intimidating Roar]**

Then next interesting thing to happen was that he finally encountered a heard of Triple Horned Horses. To fight them he first turned the ground they were standing on into mud using **[Earth Control]** then when they sank down to their knees, he hardened it. What followed was him testing his **[End]** magic by creating a black lance with his magic and then throwing them at the immobilized horses.

By the end he had gotten control of the black lance and managed to kill the fifteen horse. He was able to make them in both hands now and only took a couple of seconds.

 **Ability learned [Armored Scale Charge]**

 **Ability learned [Scaled Horse's Neigh]**

 **Ability learned [Rapid Recovery]**

 **Ability learned [Enhanced Leg Strength]**

 **Ability learned [Triple Stab]**

 **Ability learned [Strong Frame]**

 **Ability learned [Scale Armor Formation]**

Finally he went hunting for slimes the managing to find countless green ones and even a couple rare grey slimes. In the manga he had always thought that the ability that Goburou received were always the best.

 **[Physical Damage Reduction]**

 **[Self-Body Fluid property Manipulation]**

 **[Metamorphosis]**

 **[Self-Replication]**

 **[Infused Liquid Restoration]**

With this ability Gobuto was able to negate many physical attacks, shape-shift his body into any desired form, and even clone himself.

He began by hunting down more animals, then he used a combination of **[Vampirephilia]** , **[Infused Liquid Restoration]** , and **[Self-Replication]** to clone himself at least five times. Each had half his power which meant that he could now leave them to guard the girls and scout the area to make sure no threats were overlooked.

 **Day 19**

The girls had been surprised at first when he showed up at the cave with five little identical copies of himself, but after explaining himself, they managed to not think much of it.

He sent out three to hunt and bring back food for them, while he spent most of the morning in the storage room organizing all of the stuff that had been collected. He now wore a steel breast-plate, a white shirt, a black armored leather jacket, followed by matching leather pants covered in Armored Tanuki shells. He didn't wear any shoes but carried with him gauntlets that had claws on each finger. His weapon was a spear strapped to his back, two short swords on each hip, and countless daggers attached to his pants and jacket.

He was just about to make dinner when he received an urgent message from one of his clones through the telepathic link they all shared. Apparently his scouts had spotted a giant red Hind Bear heading in there direction.

Fear started to grip at the young hobgoblin's heart as he instantly knew what it was. It was the Red Bear, the King of the Mountain, and probably the only monster in the entire forest that had posed as a threat to Goburou in the manga.

He was afraid because he did not think he could defeat it as he was now, but he didn't have much of a choice now. He mentally recalled of his clones, except for one that would continue to tail the bear.

His first priority was the safety of the girls so with that in mind he rushed to the armory he got three iron shields and a couple of spears and quickly located them. They were just at the mouth of the cave enjoying what little sun they could after being trapped in the cave so long. All of them wore smiles and they laughed without a care, they stopped however when they noticed him and the grim expression he carried, as well as all the equipment in his hands.

"Is something wrong Gobuto?" asked Crystal with a worried voice.

All he could do was nod, "You have to hide."

"What!? Why!?," exclaimed Ruby.

"A monster is coming straight here and I'm unsure if I can protect you, so you have to go to the storage room and barricade the entrance until it is safe." He said as he began to pass out the equipment. They only took it when they saw that he wasn't joking.

He helped them to cover up the entrance as best as he could with his silk and poison, and although it wouldn't really help them if the Red Bear made it that far, it at least made them feel safer.

After making sure that it was secure he reached the mouth of the cave again and spun his golden spider silk until the whole entrance was covered, then covering it up with leaves and mud to hide it. He decided to pick a hiding place for himself as he waited for the King of the Mountain.

It only took a couple of minutes when he saw it reach his location, and by that time all of his five clones where in position to attack if it looked like it was going to the cave.

For a second it looked like it was going to leave, but then it began to sniff the ground and finally it turned towards the cave entrance. It began to make it's way there, but before it could make it half way there five **[Spear of End]** came flying from the trees from different directions.

The Red Bear proved to be just as tough as in the manga, when it managed to dodge all but two of the spears. It now had two holes in it's arm, not being able to escape completely. Gobuto was the only one that emerged since he was the only one to have any weapons. He knew that if he was to survive, then he had to use everything, at one point he would have welcomed his death, but now he had a job of protecting the girls.

Gobuto counted himself lucky since he at least new what his opponent was capable of. Already his clones had black lances ready to throw if they found an opening, he unstrapped his spear and got in a ready stance, gulping nervously as the Red Bear continued to look at him. He sprinted at the bear with a loud war cry, his spear aimed to impale the bear's heart, signifying the start of the battle.

 **A/N: This chapter was meant to portray Gobuto as a young man who not only battles monsters but also his depression. Hopefully it sets the mood I am trying to make, while Goburou in the manga was more of a fighter and conqueror, Gobuto is a protector.**

 **Gobuto is trying to repent for the death's of his sisters as well as find a purpose in his new life, this will eventually lead to him being summoned by Louise to be her familiar. However instead of just helping her out every time she is in trouble, his role will be more of a teacher and close friend.**

 **Next chapter Gobuto will face the rest of the monsters mentioned in the manga and return the girls to there home, as well as being summoned by Louise.**

 **If you would like to see something be added please write it in the review. I'm trying to break the mold and hope to get some ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **: I don't own Familiar of Zero, Re:Monster or any of the references mentioned in this fanfic.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Day 20**

Gobuto awoke slowly, voices could be heard talking in a whispered tone, the tendrils of sleep began to lose their power over him as he started to become fully awake.

"(giggle) wow I didn't think they could be that big," a feminine voice whispered.

"Me neither," another one said before she giggled too.

"I have to admit, he was cute before, but now ...," a third voice trailed off at the end.

"I know right, before he had the whole cute and serious thing."

"Plus he was shorter than us so that kinda made him even cuter."

"But now he is like a giant, and his face is more handsome than cute."

"Shhh, it looks like he is waking up"

Opening his eyes fully, the first thing he saw was the hunched over forms of the three girls around his body, all with worried expressions on their faces, and a small blush spread over their cheeks.

"Gobuto, are you alright," Crystal questioned.

The second thing he noticed was that they were all weaing armor while carring their spears. Taking a look at his surroundings he saw that they were all inside the cave. However the thing that got his attention the most was the fact that he was completly naked, the shredded remains of his shirt over his waist was all that covered his modesty.

"I'm fine," he voice sounded deeper, as he was sitting up he noticed for the first time how much smaller everything looked.

"Are you sure, you were pretty injured," said Ruby.

"Yeah, you've been asleep for most of the day," Opal added.

"Can you tell me what happened? ... Also can you tell me exactly why I'm naked?" he said curiously, that got some more blushing from them.

Crystal was the one that spoke up, seeing as she was the more mature one out of the three, "Well you see -"

 **(Flashback)**

Crystal and the twins were huddled near the far end of the room that used to be their prison, yet now ironically enough was their safe-heaven.

They didn't know how long they had been there, but it felt like eternity. Even if they couldn't hear the battle outside, they could still hear explosions and the rumble of earth. They hoped that Gobuto would make it out okay.

The young Hobgoblin had been their savior, they had just about given up hope when he appeared _that_ day.

At the time they had been so scared when he had entered the room thinking that he was going to do to them what the others had done to the other women, but instead of taking advantage of them he just cut the rope used to keep their arms together. Then after giving them weapons he left without a word.

It wasn't until the next day that they noticed the lack of noise, usually there would be at least some sounds of movement, so they gathered up their courage and went to investigate. They were prepared to die thinking that it would be better than getting capture again.

Yet instead of seeing goblins walking around, all they saw was the bodies of goblins littering the floor of the entire cave, the bodies ranged from male to female, old to young, but all of them had their throats slashed open. They walked carefully around the bodies until they reached the entrance, and they saw the same hobgoblin from before just sitting there not bothered by the apparent deaths of his people.

It was clear that he was the one that had done it from the blood that stained his hands, but all he did was stare off into the distance with a melancholy expression.

The following days had been exhausting for them, now that they were finally free, the situation they were in and what could have happened to them finally hit them. Gobuto was the one that was there for them whenever they broke down crying. Whenever he went out to get them food they would worry that he wouldn't come back, and they would be stuck there alone. But he would return and cook for them, making sure that they were as comfortable as they can be.

When he had shown up to them with a serious expression they knew something was wrong, so they listened when he told them to hide.

So there they were, worried about their savoir. It was then that they heard the noise stop, after waiting a couple minutes they heard a ripping sound and saw a bloody hand start to make a hole in the web like door.

However what they saw was Gobuto missing a leg and an arm, his body was covered in three degree burns, and he was missing a good portion of his torso. They were scared that he was about to die, but then Gobuto pointed outside of the cave, and then he dissolved into a pile of blood, showing that he was actually a clone.

When they got outside, each armed with a spear, they saw the battlefield, and were shocked at what they were seeing. The surrounding trees had been burned, cut , or crushed by something; the ground was scorched, crater littered the ground, and spikes of earth were everywhere; but what got their attention was the amount of blood scattered about.

Following the red trail they saw a massive red bear around three meters tall, something that frightened them more. However it was made clear it was dead when they saw that it had been decapitated, its limb had been cut off, and multiple spears of earth were poking out of its skin.

It was then that they noticed Gobuto some distance away, his body was littered with bruises and cuts, his armor was completely ruined, but thankfully he was still alive. Since he was so small Ruby and Crystal were able to carry him inside without much difficulty.

They took turn watching over him, and were surprised when they noticed that his body begin to shift and morph until he grew to about 2.5 meters, his hair grew long and turned white, two horns sprouted from his head, and his body grew muscular. This had the effect of ripping the rest of his clothes off his body, showing exactly what his pants used to hide, this embarrassed them further.

 **(flashback end)**

"... So that explains, how I got here, but that still doesn't explain why I don't have something else covering me," Gobuto said getting the girls to look away, not meeting his gaze.

Seeing as he wasn't going to get a response he decided to drop the matter. He saw that his body was covered in muscles, red tribal tattoos marked his black skin, and two horns were indeed on his head. 'It seems that, I am now an ogre, just like Gobuto.'

"Can one of you girls please get me a blanket," he said.

After Opal came back with one, he draped it around his waist, making sure it was secure, just so that he wouldn't flash them again. The ogre made his way outside until he saw the remains of his opponent.

The battle had been hard, even when it had been six against one, the Red Bear continued to show how it was the king of the mountain. Gobuto would make spears of earth hoping to impale the bear but it would always evade, his clones would keep on throwing the black spears, and when ever he was too close he made sure to aim for the vital spots even when his spear and swords broke.

The Red Bear however would just tanking most of the attacks and then attack him with either fire or a swipe of it's sharp claws. Using **[Predict]** , **[Self-Body Fluid property Manipulation]** , and **[Metamorphosis]** he was able to liquefy the area where an attack would hit, saving him from most of the damage.

Finally it was a lucky shot from one of the clones that gave him the opportunity to cut of one of the legs and then cauterize the wound so it wouldn't grow back. The bear was quick to retaliate and if it wasn't for the sacrifices of his clones, he was sure he would have died. Thankfully he was able to defeat him after cutting off the rest of the limbs and then the head, passing out immediately after, and all but one clone was killed.

Taking one of the arms he began to eat it, it already had some bites on it, when he was eating it during the battle. He made sure to skin the bear, since he would use the pelt to make clothes later. It took just twenty minutes to completely eat his opponent, but at least he gained some useful skills.

 **Ability learned [Peerless Heavy Strike ]**

 **Ability learned [Intimidation of the Strong]**

 **Ability learned [Lord of the Mountain's Piercing Roar]**

 **Ability learned [Intimidating Glare]**

 **Ability learned [All Elemental Resistance]**

 **Ability learned [Lord of Mountain's Stout Hide]**

 **Ability learned [Lord of Mountain's Strong, Supple Muscle]**

 **Ability learned [Consecutive Raging Strikes]**

 **Ability learned [Tyranny of the Beast King]**

 **Ability learned [Demigod of Fire's Divine Protection]**

 **Ability learned [Complete Fire Resistance]**

Although he had a reservation of using fire, considering his past, he new that it was still a useful ability. The rest of the day was spent making himself some new clothes and testing the limits of his new power.

 **Day 21**

Gobuto woke up feeling refreshed, yesterday he was able to see that his skills were more powerful and his body was more durable. Thinking that he shouldn't break the cycle, he made clothes just like Goburou, something that the girls enjoyed very much if the secretive stares that they gave him whenever they thought he wasn't looking was anything to go by.

However as he was looking through the armory, trying to find a new weapon, one of his clones was able to inform him that a group of twenty-five goblins and four hobgoblins were making their way hear, and most importantly, they were carrying prisoners.

Just like before he told the girls, but unlike last time, he gave them each a crossbow and told them to hide. They had begged him the day before to train them, it didn't take long for him to give into their demands, something that they knew as well. They could at least provide cover fire if needed.

It didn't take the group of goblins to get to the cave, where he was waiting for them, two baster swords to his sides. The leader of the group was a tall hobgoblin with a green skin, hooked nose, and medium height, caring only a short sword and some basic armor.

One hobgoblin was dressed in wizard robes, while the other two wore boiled leather armor. Some of the goblins had basic leather armor, most were covered in dirt and blood.

In the very back he could see a cage where they kept the girls, twelve, and thankfully it appeared that none of them have been touched. He would make sure that they were free soon.

The leader took out his sword when he saw the tall ogre approach him. "You. What are you doing here?" He sneered trying to look intimidating despite being half the size of Gobuto.

The black ogre didn't respond, instead he just kept staring at the captured girls, some where crying.

"Hey! You ogre, are you listening. Are you an idiot." the hobgoblin said after not getting an answer.

Finally it was Gobuto that answered him, "Give me the girls, and you can leave."

"Haaa, what are you, an idiot. Why would we give away our prize away, after everything we did to get them."

"Leave now and I promise not to hurt you," the ogre answered back with a serious tone.

Unfortunately either the leader was much braver or much stupider than he appeared, "You think just because you are an ogre we can't kill you. No matter how strong you are, we still have numbers on our side." He managed to say all of this while walking to Gobuto until he could touch him with the tip of his sword. "Now move before I kill you."

Gobuto didn't say anything as he watched the rest take out their weapons, getting ready for a fight. Turning his gaze back at the leader he made his move.

To the group of goblins, it happened in an instant, one second their leader was about to stab the dumb ogre for demanding their property, then in the blink of an eye his head had disappeared form his shoulders, only to appear in the outstretched hand of the ogre.

Everything was quite as the body of the hobgoblin dropped to the ground in a boneless heap, then the ogre charged at them with great speed, killing two more the same way before they could even move. "Attack!" ordered one of the hobgoblins, the goblins were quick to follow the order.

However all Gobuto had to do was punch them with his impressive strength and the part where he hit would either be caved in or be blown apart into tiny chucks. In a matter of seconds he killed everyone except for the mage and four goblins.

Seeing what they were facing they threw down their choice of weapon and dropped to their knees. "Pl-pl-please spare us. You can have the girls, just let us leave," stuttered out the hobgoblin.

"I promised to let you leave if you just gave me the girls," Gobuto said, seeing their heads were touching the floor as they continued to bow.

"Does that mean that you will let us leave," the mage said with hope in his eyes, taking a moment to glance up, only to meet the stoic eyes of the black ogre with a sword raised over his head.

" **I lied** ," was all he said before bring down the sword and removing their heads in one clean stroke.

Seeing that the last of his enemies were dealt with he turned his sights to the women inside the cage, all but one of them was shaking in fright. When he started to make his way to them, he saw that it only managed to scare them more.

With a sigh he called out to the girls just out of sight, "Crystal. Opal. Ruby. Take them out of the cage and into the cave while I clean up. Try to calm them down if you can."

The girls where quick to rush out of the foliage and go to the distressed females. It seemed that the sight of armed women helped to ease the worry that many of them had.

"Crystal, guide them to the cave, and feed them some of the rations we have, and lay down some of the furs, they look exhausted," Gobuto ordered as he finished eating the rest of the goblins, something that didn't bother the girls anymore as they had gotten used to seeing him eat strange things.

 **Ability learned [Job- Hunter]**

 **Ability learned [Job- Archer]**

"Got it Gobuto," she answered immediately.

"I'm going out hunting again, since it appears that we will be having 'guests' for the time being" the young Ogre said, but in reality it was because he didn't want to spend so much time near the new women and make things awkward.

After managing to kill two Hind Bears, a couple of Horned Rabbits, and gathering some of the local vegetables he started to make his way back home.

When he finally arrived back home he was able to see that although many of the girls were still weary of him, they were at least not crying anymore. Without saying a word he started to skin the animals outside, not wanting the smell to inside. His body was on auto-pilot, which was the reason why he didn't notice someone sneaking up behind him.

"Gobuto," Opal whispered into his ear, scaring him in the process. He turned around and his frighted expression must have amused the girls because he could see that many of them where holding back giggles. He turned back in embarrassment, his head a little down thinking on how she had managed to sneak up on him.

"What is it Opal," Gobuto said in a deeper voice trying to sound more manly than before, something that no one was buying if the giggling kept going.

"Ahhh, don't get mad Gobuto, it was just a bit of fun," she teased, happy to know that he could still be embarrassed.

The black Ogre didn't say anything, focusing on his job, so Opal continued. "We got them some blankets and spread out the rest of the food we had in storage, but it's getting kinda cramped inside."

"Hmmm." Gobuto began to think of something to say. "I'll look for a new cave tomorrow. How are they doing?"

"Ahhh, you are so cute, trying to act tough infront of them, and then turning all soft when they aren't looking."

Gobuto refused to acknowledge the blush on his face.

"Don't worry, they all seem fine on the most part. None have any serious injuries, just minor cuts, and a few bruises. They were first scared at being held in the cave but then we managed to explain things to them."

Gobuto raised his eyebrow, "What kind of 'things'?"

"Just that the big bad black Ogre is really a big fluffy cute teddy-bear. Isn't that right sister?," Opal said as she came out of the cave too.

The Ogre in question sputtered in indignation, sure he didn't want to be seen like a monster, but to make him out to be some sort of stuffed animal was overboard, plus he was still a guy, and guys were not 'cute'.

"Yep, that's right," Ruby agreed, not taking any pity on his ego.

He got up saying that he was going to cook dinner, but really just wanted to leave them alone.

He made a stew using the bear meat, saving the rest for later. Using **[Job- Cook]** , something he was becoming familiar now, made most of his meals delicious, which was good, since he wanted to make the new girls feel welcomed. The smiles he got in returned made him feel lighter, the pain he usually had in his chest, was still there, but was at least growing smaller, so at least it was progress.

 **Day 22**

After cooking the girls breakfast, he spent the day scouting out places where he could move them for the time being, at least until they were well enough to return home.

'Home,' he thought to himself. He tried not to think about it, but there was no denying the fact that eventually they would all have to go home. Although he said he was going to protect them, he new that there place was not with him, but with there families, something that he didn't have anymore. That depressed him somewhat.

Finally he found a small mining cave that was run by Orcs. Something triggered his memory in that instant, he remembered seeing that exact same cave in the manga.

For the first time something occurred to him, all this time he had thought that he was in an alternate world of Re:Monster, but what if instead of it being different world, he was born just before cannon. This meant that Goburou would never be born, as well as the rest of the other goblins.

It hit him hard, thinking that he had killed the main characters before they had a chance to live. It took him a while to calm down but when he did he was able to think things rationally. At first he felt guilty but new that if he was giving the same options again, he would choose them again in a heartbeat. The girls were safe now at least.

Seeing as the sun was at its peak, he charged into the Orc mining cave, killing any in his path. It literally took him less than three minutes to clear the whole cave.

After eating them, eating had become a coping mechanism, he used his [Earth Control] just like in the manga and started to create rooms for each of the girls. The beds would need to be made from wood furs and spider silk, later.

 **Day 25**

Not a lot of things happened during the last few days. The only thing to happen was moving the girls to their temporary home.

Gobuto spent his time hunting animals for food, and making sure that all the girls were happy. He tried to not get to close to them, knowing that they would leave him sooner or later, but it seemed that the new girls made it their mission to get to know him better.

He had taken the role of mother-hen, something that they thought was funny and adorable when they learned how old he was. He knew that he was just projecting his grief and self-loathing into the form of over-protectiveness, and knew that although it wasn't hurting anyone right now, it would eventually hurt him later on.

That day seemed to have come today because for the first time all the girls seemed to have fully recovered, meaning they were well enough to go home. Just like that, the small happy moments that he seemed to have built came crashing down. As they talked excitedly with one another about returning home and to their loved ones, it felt like steel arrow was piercing his heart.

Looking around he began to remember the reason as to why he was there in the first place. Taking a look at himself he saw that he had nothing, no family, no home, and the few friends he did have were going away, probably going to live out their lives without ever meeting him again. He still continued to smile even as every passing second made it harder, and something in his chest felt like it was dying.

"I'm going to look around to see if I can build a wagon since it will be safer and faster than on foot," Gobuto said to excuse himself.

After cutting some wood down with a wind blade and then using the crafting and blacksmithing skills he was able to transform the iron cages into a pretty decent wagon, he again decided to ignore the constant tears that came out of his eyes as he worked.

He made sure to wash his face before gathering them.

It was big enough to make sure they could all sit comfortable, and it took only a couple of minutes to load all of their belongs as well as food and anything else they might need on the trip. The closest town was two days away so he made to pack enough supplies.

Since they didn't have any animals to pull on the carriage, it was up to Gobuto to pull it, something easily done with his massive strength, however as he took his first step, he felt his recently acquired happiness slip away.

 **Day 26**

It was mid-day when they finally arrived withing viewing distance of the town, it had high stone walls, massive doors, and tall watchtowers.

During the entire time, Gobuto had not stopped pulling the wagon, not even to rest or eat. He figured that he might as well return them to their family as soon as possible, something that he new he would want if he still had his sisters.

"Looks like we are almost there," Crystal remarked trying to sound as calm as ever, but even she held a certain excitement in her voice.

"Oh I can't wait to see daddy again," Ruby said.

"Me too, I can't wait to see mother," Opal said excitedly.

They were just a hundred feet from the entrance when they stopped, the guards had already spotted them. The Ogre didn't want to scare anyone so he decided to stop a safe distance and let them walk the rest of the way.

One by one they all got off.

"Ah, finally, my legs were going numb, " Opal stated getting nods of agreement from most of those present.

Slowly all the girls started to make their way into town until it was just Gobuto, Crystal, Ruby, and Opal near the carriage.

"I want to thank you Gobuto," Crystal being the oldest decided to lead.

"It was nothing," he said back.

"No, we really appreciate it," Ruby countered not wanting him to think that what he did was something small.

"Yes, if there is anything we can do please say so," Opal added.

 _'I don't want you to leave me'_ "Don't worry about me, you should all get going now, I'm sure your family is worried."

Nobody knew what to say, since the girls genuinely found a friend in the tall black Ogre, and he didn't want to be alone again.

The girls started to fidget around trying to saw something, but hesitate at the last moment. Finally it was Opal that broke the silence, "Gobuto do you want to live with u-"

The rest of her sentence was cut short when an arrow came flying from the direction of the town, and hit Gobuto in the arm. Although it didn't do anything and just bounced off, it managed to surprise them. They all could see several guards make their way towards them, carrying swords, maces, flails, shields, and bows. Even a few mages could be seen in the bunch.

"Quick, secure the Lord's Daughters," the probable Captain shouted. The girls made to try to explain to them that they were safe, but three of the guards managed to haul them over their shoulders and run back to the town before they could even begin.

They tried to scream and reach for Gobuto, but it was all in-vain as the Ogre just saw them get carried off, knowing that it was easier saying goodbye this way.

"Leave now you bloody Ogre, before I decided to remove your head from your shoulders," the Captain all but growled at him.

Gobuto just remained standing where he was, not even uttering a sound, instead his eyes stared in the direction of the girls.

The Captain saw that he was being ignored decided to try once more, "Didn't you hear me, your kind aint welcomed around here."

Finally the Gobuto turned to him, with melancholy eyes, examined that he was now surrounded and all of them had weapons aimed at him. He was sure that he could defeat them all with ease, but he just couldn't bring himself to harm them when they were just doing their job.

Taking a step back he made his way to leave, from the relieved sighs that escaped the guardsmen, it seemed that they knew it too, only the Captain had refused to let his guard down.

When he was a few hundred feet away he took one last look at the town, he could feel his throat start to tighten, and his eyes begin to get irritated. Droplets of water started to run down his face, "I hate the rain," he muttered as he started making his way home, not a cloud in the sky.

 **Day 27**

He arrived back in his mining cave much faster than before, since he didn't have to carry a cart any more. The only important thing that was mildly important was when a band of bandits were unlucky enough to cross him. Seeing as he new what bandits tended to do, he felt no remorse killing them and then eating them, acquiring some new abilities.

 **Ability learned [Job- Secret Force]**

 **Ability learned [Job- Monster Tamer]**

 **Ability learned [Job- Vorpal Punisher]**

 **Ability learned [Job- Hermit]**

 **Ability learned [Anti-magic]**

 **Ability learned [Quick Thinking]**

 **Ability learned [Parallel Thinking]**

 **Ability learned [Horseriding]**

 **Ability learned [Shortened Incantation]**

 **Ability learned [Chivalry]**

 **Ability learned [Intuition]**

 **Ability learned [Conceal Presence]**

 **Ability learned [Demigod of Kindness's Divine Protection]**

 **Ability learned [Demigod of War's Divine Protection]**

 **It came as a shock when he saw that most of them were former adventurers.**

 **Day 32**

He spent much of his time sleeping, hunting, mining Spirit Stones, and trying to decide what to do with his life now that he didn't have anyone.

He worked on his skills to improve them further, such as making armor or clothes, cooking, hunting, even learning basic alchemy with the surrounding plants. Gobuto knew that it wasn't exactly healthy to try to learn everything like he was doing, but at least it kept his mind occupied.

Time would fly by without him thinking about his sisters or the girls, and sometimes he would even catch himself smiling from thinking of all the fun times he had with them. The road to recovery was long but at least he felt himself making some progress.

* * *

 **AN: Originally I was going to write the scene where he meets Louise as a teaser but decided to just write it all in the next chapter. Some people might think that I am making him to powerful but know that although he will be powerful, his goal isn't to rule over other people but teach Louise to be a better noble. Think of him as a cross of Sebastian for Black Butler and Walter from Alucard. Another thing is that he will continue to test her resolve at every step and not just be treated as a doormat.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Familiar of Zero or Re: Monster**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Day 45**

A black Ogre was currently in a field, one of his hands was cloaked in lightning while the other one was on fire, and with a wave of his hand flames and lightning bolts exploded from him and into a wide arc going dozens of feet in all directions.

 _'Hmmm. Better, but not there yet,'_ he thought.

Getting into another stance he sent magic to his left foot before riseing it. He slammed it down and the earth began to shake before spliting apart into a great cavern.

He had been trying to master his magic and learned new ways to use them.

Fire was hard to control, so the first thing he did was limit the size of the flames before increasing them. Then he would try to make them burn hotter until they could even melt stone. Finally he tried to shape them into different things but was unable to at his current level.

Water he found he could boil and freeze in an instant, shaping it was the easiest of all the elements and it seemed that he could use it along with earth magic to help plants grow.

Speaking of earth, it was his most used element since he spent countless hours using his **[Earth Control]** to mine Spirit Stones and other precious metals. This even allowed him to make certain metals in exchange for mana and a few other materials. This meant that he could even make pure gold out of something as simple as rocks.

Air and lightning were more difficult but also gave him the most power. He could use air to speed up his movements and make weapons sharper, something he got from 'Naruto'. Lightning gave him better reaction time and could be adjusted to any level of strength. Air was especially useful since it let him fly without wings, while earth and lightning helped him magnetize metals.

He was even able to work on his **[End]** magic, although they all pretty much did the same thing, which was basically blow everything up. Gobuto was still an anime fan so one of his ideas was to recreate the Lanza del Relampago that Ulquiorra used in 'Bleach' with much success, although his limit was still only one lance.

"You're getting better," said a small voice behind him.

Having already sensed her he was not shocked. As he turned around he was greeted by the small flying form of a brown rabbit like creature. _'Returner, did you have a nice nap.'_

"Yep, until someone started making to much noise and woke me up," she said with a mild glare and a small pout, making her look adorable, "how am I supposed to get any beauty rest if you keep shaking the ground."

Gobuto gave her a smile, _'Come now Returner, I don't think you need to get any more beautiful or can for that matter.'_

The teasing smile he received in return showed that she knew what he was trying to do. He patted his shoulder and she took that as permission to land on him. "You're pretty smooth for an ogre," she commented.

 _'I have my moments,'_ he told her telepathically, something that he had taken to doing instead of talking verbally.

He thought back on how he had met his companion.

 _(Scene change)_

It had been just a few days from when he had come back to the Orc mine that he decided to collect all of the Spirit Stones inside. He new he couldn't spend the rest of his life in a rundown mine and after much thought, he decided to see the outside world and maybe find a new purpose along the way.

He still missed his sisters terrible and still blamed himself for their deaths but he also new that they wouldn't want to see him like that, he sure wouldn't if their lives were reversed.

So with that in mind he began to plan for his new life. He would travel the land help those in need, vanquishing evil, and have adventures for all three of them. It was then he ran into a problem, mainly money.

Thankfully that was solved by the large mine he lived in. An unrefined spirit stone went for about 500 gold pieces and a refined one would go from 2000 to 5000 depending on it's size and type, not counting all the other precious metals.

It was during one of these days that he stumbled upon Velvet's Dungeon. Velvet, a legendary Magician, was a very key factor in the manga since it was only because of his weapons that Goburou was able to power his clan until it was unstoppable.

Gobuto however didn't really have such an ambition, but he wouldn't say no to a legendary class weapon for his travels.

It was there that he found the brown rabbit creature, also known as Returner, guarding the dungeon.

Seeing as her job was to guard the dungeon, it was predictable that she had not taken his presence there very well. Gobuto had to spent most of the day fighting off monsters and traps, meanwhile Returner would constantly move the corridors around to get him lost or lead him to other traps.

 **Flashback**

After finally getting rid of the last monsters including the Greater Skeleton he had made his way into the inner chamber.

Taking a single step inside he saw the tiled floor melt before rising up and trapping him in a solid block of concrete.

He could have easily broken out but he was curious about the monster or person able to set a trap for him.

It didn't take long before a small rabbit like creature flew in-front of him. It took him a moment that it was in fact Returner, the artificially created Carbuncle made to guard the dungeon.

She tried to give him an intimidating glare, but the fact that she was shaking and less than ten times his own height did very little.

Returner seemed to realize that when she saw Gobuto's amused face.

"What are you doing here Ogre," she demanded when it looked like he wouldn't speak.

Testing the bonds that held him, he spoke for perhaps the first time in days, "I seek to claim this dungeon and all the treasures inside it."

Returner sprung into action as soon as she heard him and became immediately on guard, ready to collapse the entire corridor and room if need be.

"Do you think you can?! You stupid Ogre can't even imagine the treasures inside. You are unworthy of my Master's legacy," she yelled back.

Gobuto only continued to smile, finding the Carbuncle extremely adorable. "I'll fight you for it if I must," he replied.

"You think that you can take me on. I am on a different level than those weak monster out there," she bravely stated, yet her shaking legs did nothing for her image. "But, fine if you manage to defeat me I would have no choice but to give you the treasure."

"At the count of five then," he asked, receiving a nod from the nervous Creature.

"1"

"2"

"3"

"4"

"5"

As soon as the words were said Returner moved her hands in a strange half circle gesture and the walls quickly became stone spears that were a moment away from skewering him.

Instead of looking worried, Gobuto had a smug look on his face, something that was rather scary for an ogre. "I won," he declared.

Returner didn't have much time to question him, when she was grabbed from behind from what looked like a miniature copy of the ogre in-front of her, although it was only three times bigger than her.

It was quick to immobilize her by turning part of his body into slime and sucking up her body into his until only her face and torso where visible.

Gobuto was quick to get out using his brute strength and he walked up to his clone, "Good work," he said, getting a salute in return.

Focusing his attention on the struggling Returner he asked her, "Now about that treasure?"

 **Flashback end**

Velvet was truly a great man to have collected so many Legendary equipment. The skills he had gotten from them were amazing, especially a Legendary chest that gave him the skill [Item Box] which let him carry an unlimited amount of items no matter the weight or size.

Gobuto took the prosthetic arm, since it was such an amazing tool that could be used as a weapon or shield.

He also took the chance to eat the mummified corpse of Velvet, something that still disgusted him even now.

After he was done he gained a skill called **[Velvet's Knowledge]** and twenty-seven other skills, all of which would be extremely useful in the future.

With **[Velvet's Knowledge]** he was able to understand the workings of the dungeon and even control it freely.

It took very little time to gather all of the magical items and store them into his **[Item Box]**. He was even able to shrink the dungeon down into a small sphere and store it too.

Returner seeing that there was no longer a dungeon to manage didn't know what to do, so Gobuto offered her the chance to travel with him instead.

She reluctantly agreed although she was still sad by the whole thing.

It took a couple of days before Gobuto finally broke Returner out of her shell.

They got to know more about each other as the day passed.

Gobuto learned that the hatred that Velvet was known to have for humans was also shared by Returner.

Returner on the other hand learned that he had lost his sisters in an accident and he he blamed himself, which explained his none Ogre behavior.

In no time they could call each other friends, something new to both of them.

 _(Present)_

They had just packed the last of their things, ready to set of on their journey.

Gobuto had on a white leather coat made from the hide of the Red Bear. He carried the Kazikli Bey, the spear that Goburou used in the manga, in his right hand. Finally after much badgering from Returner, Gobuto agreed to wear the silver prosthetic arm.

He still shuddered when he thought of how it had attached itself to his left arm and then proceeded to devour it before replacing it.

Returner still wore the same thing but had taken to wearing a small sunhat to cover up the gem on her forehead.

They were determined to make it into town in the next couple of days, since Returner suggested that they collected many of the herbs and plants that were unique to the mountain.

Not even half an hour of walking did the two, Returner on Gobuto's head, see a curious scene.

Tilting there head to the side in confusion, they saw a strange radish like being only a foot high fighting an injured horned rabbit.

It picked up the stick in its hand before hitting the rabbit over the head until it was dead. Then it walked over to it and the middle of its stomach opened up to show a mouth that then proceeded to eat it.

Taken a step forward, it immediately turned to face them. They were right in there initial assessment since it did look like a round white radish, although it did have four stubby appendages that could be considered limbs, and on it's head were three small pink flower.

It's face however was featureless except for the two hole that somehow functioned for it's eyes and a bigger hole that looked like a mouth and gave it a permanently gasping expression.

It quickly got nervous and shook with fright, it then bent down to the ground and started to dig into the dirt with amazing quickness to hide itself. It didn't get very far since it Gobuto quickly snatched it off the ground where it began to struggle in his hand.

 _'What do you think it is,'_ Gobuto asked returner.

"It looks like a Mandrake, too me," she replied.

 _'A Mandrake huh?'_

"Yeah, which is weird since they are quite rare to find anymore," Returner said flying closer to take a better look at the strange creature.

 _'Why?'_

"Apparently they can be used as ingredients for some very powerful potions. They are also considered a delicacy in some countries," she finished, and from the scared expression that the Mandrake had it heard her too.

 _'Is that it?'_ he said, looking at the shivering form of the plant like creature. The more he stared at it more he thought it looked like a radish plushy.

"Well they can evolve into a Dryad if they are lucky, but those are extremely rare," she said all the while poking it and getting squeaks of fear.

 _'Doesn't this forest already have a Dryad though?'_ he asked curiously since he remembered that in the manga there was a Dryad that Goburou had supposedly slept with.

"Nope, there hasn't been one in this forest for at least a century," Returner replied back having grown tired of tormenting the poor Mandrake.

Meanwhile Gobuto had put the pieces together. If what Returner said was true then the small plant creature would someday evolve into Dryad-chan.

"So what are you going to do? Eat it?" (cue more shaking)

 _'It would be a shame to eat her, plus we could always use more companions. Right?'_ he said loosening his grip a bit and taking out a chunk of meat from his **[Item Box]** and offering it to the now identified Dryad-chan.

"Her?"

 _'Yep.'_

"I suppose so, at least it isn't one of those stinking humans," Returner agreed.

He turned back to the satisfied Mandrake, that was now rubbing its bulging stomach and gave a small burp.

 _'So then little lady, how would you like to join us on our adventures?'_ he spoke telepathically.

The small plant like being seemed to consider his offer before giving a wave signifying that she agreed.

"I can see that there won't be a dull moment with you around Gobuto," the Carbuncle said from her perch on top of his head while Dryad-chan now occupied one of his shoulders.

 _(Time skip 1 Year)_

 **Day 410**

The past year had been one of the most exciting ones that Returner had ever had, though seeing as she had spent most of her life guarding an empty dungeon that was no surprise.

Still she could say that hardly anything surprised her anymore.

For example when she had started her journey with her two companions an Ogre and a Mandrake, she did not think that it would lead her to where she was now. Sure she expected to have a couple of adventures, maybe save a couple of people but she certainly didn't think that she would be a part of a trio considered godlike by many.

Gobuto, a name he refused to give up for some reason, had grown to become a Vajrayaksa Overlord, a literal living-god. There were very few opponents now that could match him let alone beat him in a fight. His unique still of thinking and combat prowess even now were considered the stuff of legend. Many towns and kingdoms even now prayed to him, hoping to be blessed by him, which he did since he was too nice to refuse no matter how much she protested. Returner felt proud to have known him when he was just barely an Ogre.

Dryad-chan, or Doriane Duboue as she now went, had come a long way from the chubby radish like being that she looked like when they had met, all those days ago. Doriane now was considered one of the most, if not the most, beautiful women in many of the nearby countries. It was no surprise seeing as she had evolved into a minor Nature Goddess. Normally she would never have been able to reach that level but thanks to feeding from many of the high level monster that Gobuto had managed to kill, she had been able to level up with ease.

Returner herself had not remained ideal, she had taken to learning many of the magics around the world, the countless blessings from Gobuto had made it possible. She wanted to honor her creator Velvet by learning everything about the arcane arts, and although she still did not like humans all that much, she could at least tolerate them to a degree.

She was currently in one of her many workshops overseeing the management of one of the many Dungeons that there group had managed to collect. Her job was to make sure that they still functioned effectively.

It was just as she was putting the final touches that she heard a familiar voice inside her head.

 _'Returner, I need you in the throne room at once, collect Doriane if you can.'_

She practically jumped for joy at the summons, they usually meant that they had another job to do, and she had been bored out of her mind for the last couple of days.

She flew down a richly decorated corridor, the carpet made from very best material, the walls were covered in many paintings each dedicated to one of their many battles, and there were many trophies they collected from their opponents in some display cases. Being adventurers paid very well, and being the best, paid even better, she could even say that they were richer than many of the counties they had visited.

Returner finally stopped at a large red wooden door, before opening it to the large room inside. She could already see Doriane sprayed out on top of the massive four poster bed, the bed sheets barely covering her modesty. From the smell and state of the bed, there was no questioning exactly what Gobuto and Doriane were doing last night.

"Doriane! GET UP! Gobuto called for a meeting!" she shouted knowing from the stupid satisfied grin on the Goddess' face that she was fast asleep.

All she got for her troubles was one of the massive pillows sailing towards her.

She stopped it in mid-air before she grabbed the mattress with her magic and proceeded to turn it over effectively managing to make Doriane topple over.

"Returner!" shouted Doriane in outrage.

"Come on! We don't have time, we have a meeting now."

"Fine, but let me get changed first, I'm still sticky from last night," she said before snapping her fingers once and in the next second she was fully clothed in her normal attire and perfectly groomed.

"It's not like I haven't seen you guys in worse conditions before," the Carbuncle murmured having experienced walking into the couple countless times while they were going at it.

"Now, now, it can't be helped. The sexual appetite of a God is much greater than most can handle." The Goddess looked into her dresser mirror putting on the last of her jewelry before turning back to her friend, "I've told him many times already that he should find himself some concubines, but he still refuses, not that I'm complaining or nothing, it's just that I wouldn't mind another beautiful girl, spice things up you know."

They continued talking while they walked towards the throne room.

"Do you know if it has something to do with that weird feeling he has been having all week?" asked Returner wondering if Doriane knew anything.

"Nope, why would I?" the Goddess replied, popping the 'p'.

"No reason, just thought you might."

"Well no point wondering now, we're already here."

Opening the gigantic golden set of doors they saw an equally large room brightly lit by many of the countless windows. The floor was marble the color of amber, white chandeliers hung below the ceiling, and a red carpet led to the far end of the room, where a couple of thrones sat.

Gobuto was already making his way towards them.

He made an impressive sight standing at 2 meter tall. He now had five golden horns on his head curved inward giving it the appearance of a crown, and silver white hair reaching his waist that complimented his golden eyes. Instead of two arms he now had four each merged with Airgeatlamh, and 14 Ogre Orbs placed around his body. He wore no shirt giving view to his muscular torso. Besides those obvious changes he still looked the same, except maybe just older.

Taking a quick look at Doriane, Returner could say that her friend also looked like a Goddess. Doriane had chosen to wear a white robe like cloth, something Gobuto said looked like Greek toga, managing to show of her impressive E cups, thin waist, and round bottom. Her wavy hair was now a golden blonde, reaching her waist and covered by small flowers. Most of her exposed skin was decorated by golden trinkets and priceless gems.

Reaching them he gave each of them a quick hug and lead them towards the thrones.

They took their seats, Dorian on the right throne and Gobuto on the left, while Returner had a pedestal next to Gobuto that acted as her seat.

"As you know I've been getting a feeling all week," he said extending one of his hands and a large holographic map appeared in-front of them. "From what I could figure out it appears to be a prayer of some sort."

Doriane was the first to speak, "What do you mean it 'appears' to be a prayer?"

"What I mean is that although it feels similar, there are some differences."

"Different how?" again spoke Doriane, Returner content to remain silent.

"Well first of all, unlike many of the other times someone has prayed to me, I have been unable to hear exactly what it is they want. Another is that I have been unable to locate the coordinates of the person." he finished.

Looking at the map Returner spoke, "Could it be that they are somewhere where your power doesn't reach them like a pocket dimension of sort."

"I thought of that, after all this place was also created by us so that none would bother us, but then they would have no way to get my attention in the first place." Gobuto explained.

"I see. Then I'm guessing that the reason why you called us here is because you at least have a theory behind all of this," Returner said, knowing that the God beside her wouldn't have called them unless he had a plan.

"You're right, I do. The message had the faintest feel of time magic, I am hoping that you might be able to use your expertise in magic Returner to zero in on the source." He finished giving the small Carbuncle a look saying if it was possible.

It was her turn to scoff, she was not the same Carbuncle that she had started out a year ago, she was considered one of the people most knowledgeable in magic in the entire Continent.

"I'm sure I can cook something up to capture the signal," she said while spreading out her hands where a holographic display in the shape of a sphere with different formulas began to write themselves. Moving her hand in different directions made it spin or expand where she would and new symbols.

" Sigh. Great. She's in one of her moods again," Doriane said from her place. She summoned a bottle of nail-polish and made it float before starting to paint her nails, knowing it would take a while before they managed to get her back to reality.

Gobuto also sighed, knowing that she had take it as a personal challenge. "Come now Doriane, you know how she is about her magic." All he received as a reply was a cute huff from his lover. "Do I have to remind you that you also get like that whenever you get into one of your 'artistic moods'?"

She gave him a quick glare before going back to painting her nails.

"Fine, lets leave her alone until she's finished. You can help me pack."

"Pack?" the nature goddess questioned.

"Yes, while I haven't been able to get the full message, it seemed that it was a plea of help than anything else, meaning-"

"meaning adventure! Finally! You can't believe how bored I was getting being stuck her without having anything to do. I was this close to declaring war on one of the nearby human kingdoms just for fun. I'll start packing right now! Oh, I can't wait, it'll be just like old times." she trailed of already flying out of the room to pack there things.

All Gobuto could do was sigh again. Doriane for all her kind nature was still a monster at heart and craved the thrill of battle, he had had to stop her and Returner from starting a war more than once. It's not like he can blame them either since he too felt bored lately, no surprise since the trio was used to fighting impossibly strong enemies almost every other day, but now they were just too strong.

Hopefully this strange prayer would be just the thing to give them back some of that excitement.

 _(Scene change)_

"Hey Returner, are you sure that the signal is coming from here?" Doriane she complained as it began to rain. She was in her combat uniform consisting of mithirl arm and leg guards, a white tunic, a white sword and shield hanging at her side and a mithirl half helmet covering her eyes with wing at the side.

To Gobuto she looked like one of the Valkyries often mentioned in Norse myths back in his original world. Gobuto on the other hand wore a gold colored suit of armor, something that also made him look godly, well according to Doriane and Returner. Perhaps it was the fact that he was still a seventeen year old at heart or that he still refused to accept 'monster logic' but he didn't really feel the need to lord over his strength to others.

It sometimes felt like his two friends actually considered him a god, despite knowing him when he was still an Ogre. They would even get a little aggressive whenever they heard of someone disrespecting him behind his back. It was nice to know that he could count on them but their fanaticism could sometimes get a little overboard.

"For the last time. Yes! The calculations say that this is were the signal is coming from." Returner spoke with a frustrated voice having been asked that question multiple times during the last hour. She wore a miniature purple robe, on her head was a black witches hat and her weapon was a black can with white crystal on the end.

As the two continued to argue, Gobuto began to scan the surrounding area for anything that could be giving the signal.

Finding nothing he was about to stop when he heard a new voice.

"Please... help and protect me... companion."

As one they turned to a blue dot only a few feet away.

"Scan it Returner," the Living-God ordered.

"It appears to be some sort of Gateway. Destination is unknown. Appears to be human in origin."

"Purpose."

"From what I can tell it binds living things to the castor. Hmm?"

"What?"

"It's just that it has just the tiniest bit of space and time magic."

"Interesting. Do you think it's a summons to another world like the one that brought Gobuto here," spoke Doriane, having been told of his origins along with Returner awhile ago.

"It might be," the once human said, before looking at them both. "What do you two think we should do."

Returner and Doriane thought a bit before slowly looking at each other with the widest grins they could make. "LETS GO!/ YIPPEE ADVENTURE!" they said respectively.

Somehow Gobuto new that they would choose to travel to another world instead of going back to doing nothing like before.

"Alright, I guess I should be the one to travel through it since I have the toughest body between us," he suggested. Receiving nods from both he turned opened his **[Item Box]** and took out a white orb the size of a bowling ball. "Get in, just to be safe."

The two girls reached for it and as soon as their hands touched the surface they turned into light before being sucked into it.

The orb was in fact a key to a dimension that all three had managed to build, inside was their castle (Doriane's idea), along with all of the dungeons and monster they collected (Returner's idea). Although they didn't need to actually touch or be near it to go home, it was just easier than doing it from scratch.

Turning his body into slime for a bit he push the orb safely inside himself.

Then he turned back to the small light that was a second away from disappearing.

Just before it did, he managed to grab it. He could see as thin string like lines tried to grab a hold of him, almost as if it was trying to control him, but he severed those ties as soon as they appeared. The last thing he wanted was to be tied down to someone.

Flooding the light with his magic he was able to override the command of servitude, he quickly fed it more magic until it was the same size as himself. He stepped through it, but not before summoning a golden bastard sword, not knowing what was on the other side.

* * *

Louise stared at the ceiling from her position on the floor, having fallen off a while ago and not caring to get up.

'Today's the day. Today we summon familiars.' she thought with a worried expression.

Today was supposed to be one of the greatest moments that a mage was supposed to have, the day that they met their companions for life. However instead of feeling excited, all she felt was nervous, remembering that she was unable to use magic correctly since she first started at the academy.

This was her last chance to prove to her peers, to her teachers, to her parents, and most importantly to herself that she did have potential to become a mage. She so desperately wanted to make her family proud, to see the approval in her usually strict mother's eyes, to be told that she had brought their family honor from her father. She needed to hear the encouraging words from her sisters that proved all those nasty lies all of the kids at school said about her, that she was capable of magic.

But every time she thought about it, she remembered just one more instance were her magic would fall and she would end up as a laughingstock.

After gathering every force of will in her body she finally managed to stand back up and pushed the manner away from the time being. She quickly got changed into her uniform making sure that she at least looked like a noble before going to her desk, the top of which was covered in different parchments where she had tried to write different summoning chants.

They didn't have class today until after lunch which should have started a couple of minutes ago, but she just didn't have the appetite. Plus she didn't feel like being taunted by the slut that was Kirche, and bring her already low self-esteem even lower.

'Please, let me summon something today,' she hoped.

 _(Scene change)_

In the courtyard, one could see a mass gathering of strange animals, all varied in different sizes standing close to a group of teenagers, most of which were sixteen years old in age. Only a few students where left without a familiar, having to wait for their teacher, Mr. Colbert, to oversee them.

It wasn't long until only one student was left.

"Is there anyone else that has yet to make a summons?" asked Mr Colbert scanning the crowd.

Louise stepped forward and was about to announce herself when she was interrupted by her arch nemesis.

"Louise the Zero, hasn't summoned anything yet Mr. Colbert," Kirche said in a loud voice, gather the attention of their classmates, especially the male ones.

"Ah yes, Ms. Valliere if you would please step up and begin the summoning spell," he said guiding her to the summoning circle. He gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder and said in a low voice so no one else would hear, "Now take a deep breath to calm yourself. Done? Good. Remember Ms. Valliere you need to feed the spell your intent not just say the words,Okay?

Gathering another deep breath she steeled her nerves and spoke the summoning words she had written down earlier.

"My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from the very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!"

'Please let this work! I can't go home a failure. I know I can be someone great and not the zero everyone thinks I am. All I ask for is a familiar that help and protect me. I'll settle for anything, I just want someone to believe in me, someone to be friend, a companion.'

She poured in as much magic as she could.

 **BOOM!**

The grounds were quickly engulfed in a large cloud of smoke, making it almost impossible to see anything. Louise could hear screaming in the back, both human and beasts alike, but she didn't care. All she cared for write now was to see if she had managed to summon something.

Mr. Colbert raised his staff and used a small wind spell to get rid of the smoke. Louise stared in shock at where the cloud once was.

Slowly one by one she heard them, it started with a snicker, then a laugh, fallowed by even more laughter until everyone around her began to laugh. Some had fallen down.

"Hahaha. As expected of Louise the Zero, she can't even summon a familiar hahah," Kirche said holding her stomach from how hard she was laughing.

Louise continued to stare at the open space where her familiar should have been, except it was empty. She felt her vision begin to blur as she her eyes began to water with un-shed tears. 'After all that, I'm still just a failure.'

Mr. Colbert the only one not laughing, besides Tabitha, began to make his way to the poor girl to try and comfort her. "Ms Valliere if you would like to go ag-"

He was cut off when the earth began to shake, quickly the yard became quite. The shaking began to grow stronger until it felt like an earthquake was happening and almost everyone had fallen to the floor in a crumbled heap.

Then a blue circle began to form in middle of yard, growing bigger until it was about 30 feet long, only a few noticed it looked just like the summoning circle.

Louise, who was closest, saw something golden begin to come out of the portal. A yellow golden cone followed by four others began to emerge, each as big as herself. Then she saw that they were connected to a silver rope like floor.

In just a few seconds she saw that what thought were cones where in fact horns connected to the enormous head that had emerged so far. All she could do was stare in awe, just everyone else had.

In less than a minute she could see the full figure of the creature that had emerged from the summoning circle. It was roughly 120 feet high, she had to crane her head upward to see him completely. His skin was a dark charcoal black, he had long flowing silver white hair, four muscular arms that ended with silver gauntlets and wore golden armor the likes of which she had never seen before. The figure had some sort of tattoos on his face and his eyes had yet to open.

Looking at her peers, Louise could see many had fainted from the shock, others were huddled in small groups, and the animals had long since ran away probably sensing something from this new being.

As she continued to stare at the gigantic person, she couldn't help but feel a small ember of hope begin to light itself inside her. 'Could this be my familiar?' Looking at Mr. Colbert she could see that he was as in as much shock as everyone else.

Slowly she began to walk towards the being, although she barely reached even his boot. 'All I need is to finalize the ritual. No one can ever saw that I'm a zero again, just have to finish it.'

She was only a couple of feet away when something massive slammed just in-front of her giving her a small heart attack. It was so close that she could see herself in the polished golden surface.

She fell on her butt in shock and quickly back peddled further away. Louise was quick to notice that what had slammed on the ground only seconds ago was in fact a huge golden sword. She almost relieved herself thinking about how close she was to dying if she had only been a few feet closer.

It seemed that she wasn't the only one to be shocked by the sword when everyone started screaming and running away.

Louise however was frozen so was the only one to notice as the four-armed person's eyes began to open. Golden eyes began to scan everything and everyone until they finally rested on her. She had never felt so scared in her life, knowing that she was at the mercy of whatever she had summoned, and that it could kill her before she even knew it.

Lifting one of his arms Louise saw it begin to glow white, before she saw everything stop, as if frozen in time. All of her classmates were frozen yet she could still move although not much account of the fear.

Then he raised another arm this time glowed a pink color and suddenly everyone was covered in a pink light and they fell to the ground asleep.

For some reason she was still awake and that's when she saw it. A white sphere the size of a boulder flew out of the being, and when he touched it he dissolved into a white light before disappearing inside it. With nothing left to keep it in the air, the boulder crashed to the ground forming a large crater, before shrinking until it was only the size of a ball.

Looking around she saw that she was the only one still conscious. She didn't know what the being was, how they did that to everyone, or even what had happened in the last couple of minutes.

All she new right now was that she had been able to summon something, she felt exhausted and desperately wanted to join everyone else in unconsciousness, and as she looked at her lap needed a new change of underwear.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello to all my readers, I would first like to apologize for taking so long to post this chapter.**

 **AS you can see Gobuto has finally made it to Louise's world. I had to skip around a lot to make him as strong as I liked him to be, but don't fear since I plan to make omakes on the adventures that he had during this time.**

 **Pairings are still undecided.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Familiar of Zero or Re: Monster**

 **Chapter 4**

 _(Conference Room)_

Gobuto, Doriane, and Returner were hunched over on their chairs around a huge round table made of gold and gems. It seemed that no one wanted to speak about what had just happened, all stayed silent with equally deadpanned looks, shadows covering their eyes.

Finally it was Gobuto who approached the subject, "Look I know that no one wants to talk about what just happened, but we need to figure out what just happened."

Again, no one else spoke, so he continued to talk, "Come on girls, I know that this isn't what you had in mind when we came here, but can you at least say something, it can't be that bad."

Returner looked up for the first time, her eyes were comically big with tears threatening to come out, she even had a small line of snot trying to run down her face. It was both adorable and cringe worthy at the same time. Doriane wasn't much better, the mascara she had put on hours ago was now running down her face, and Gobuto had to remind himself once again that he should not feel this afraid of his lover.

The reason why they had been so disappointed was because all of their plans had been ruined, when Gobuto had came tumbling into the throne room and told them that they couldn't leave their pocket dimension.

Returner had been so excited to study the new things that this new dimension had to offer, the magic, the people, and the technology. There was also her secret projects that she thought she could finally start up again without being bothered by would be adventures claiming that she was evil and then destroying her precious experiments. It wasn't like she had planned to destroy all of those human cities, it was just a happy coincidence, plus Gobuto had made sure to revive everyone that had died and rebuild everything broken.

Doriane on the other hand had been so excited to be in a new world, to spread her own brand of chaos. She loved messing with mortals just like many of the gods, well except Gobuto since he would try to stop her when ever he found out, but to her there was nothing better than engineering events that would bring certain results. She especially liked manipulating people into falling into and out of love, or make them go to war. Gobuto partially blamed himself for having told her the story Helen of Troy, so he made sure to always keep an eye on her when ever she blessed someone, after all she had already started 37 different wars since she became a nature goddess.

It was clear that they had wanted a new world where they could have new adventures, not all of them morally good, but Gobuto had explained to them what had happened to him.

The Living God had told them that what ever world they had stepped into, was seriously lacking in magic, comparing this new world to their old world would be like comparing the desert to an ocean. Gobuto had only been there for a short time but he had felt the magic deprived world trying to steal some of his magic, it had only been a minuscule amount, not even noticeable but he had still felt it.

It made sense if he thought about it, the main reason why he had gotten so powerful was because he was able to evolve himself, just like many of the beings in his old world, probably because the entire world was saturated with magic. The high amount of magic in the environment was probably the main reason why everything was so powerful, even regular civilians had [Skills] and everyone could at least learn to use magic. When Gobuto had arrived he had scanned his surrounds and found that only a small percentage of the humans and animals had magic in them.

Of course they had briefly thought of flooding the new world with their magic, but the sudden increase of magic would probably be to much for it to handle and it would destroy itself trying to assimilate it all at once. No, for them to step out into the new world without causing irreparable damage they would need to feed the world magic for years, decades, or even centuries.

There lied the problem, neither Returner or Doriane had much patience. Returner who had spent years in a hidden dungeon without nothing to do, had grown accustomed to living a life of adventure, of learning something new everyday, of craving the adrenaline when she figured something out. But now she had been told that they would have to spend years in this new world trapped with nothing to do but sit tight until the world was ready. To Doriane who liked living in the moment this would be her own personal hell.

Gobuto had no problem waiting, since one of the first things he learned when he traveled with them was patience, with them wanting to start a war every other day, it was a skill he had learned as a necessity.

Conjuring two handkerchiefs, he pulled them in close so as to wipe their faces, but as they clothes they hugged him and buried their now crying faces into his body. A shiver ran up his spine when he felt Returner blow her nose on his hair.

"Why don't you girls go to bed and tomorrow we can talk about what we will do. They nodded slowly and levitated themselves into their separate rooms leaving him alone covered in tears and snot. Sighing he waved his hand and he was clean once more.

"Now lets see what you are doing little pink haired one," he said to himself and touched the golden table with the tip of one of his claws and watched it ripple until it became crystal clear and showed an image of what was happening outside of the orb.

 _(Courtyard)_

Louise had finally been able to wake up one of the servants, Siesta or something, to help her wake up the rest of the students, but not before she was able switched underwear though.

"I wonder what could have caused all of these people to want to take a nap outside," commented Siesta offhandedly trying to shake one of the students awake without being to forcefully, after all she was still just a lowly maid.

"What are you talking about, don't you remember that huge thing that came out of the magic circle," Louise questioned the maid since she thought anyone would be crazy or stupid to forget the giant behemoth that had frozen everyone and then caused them to fall asleep, even now she could still remember the piercing golden gaze that it had cast on her at the end. Holding back a shiver she went back to trying to wake up one of her classmates by slapping them repeatedly in the face, yet had no luck. 'Oh well, Zerbst wasn't that important anyway' she thought from her straddling position but continued slapping her, taking extreme pleasure from each hit.

Siesta chose to ignore what Louise was doing to her classmate and answered, "I'm sorry Ms. Valliere, but I can only remember a huge explosion occurring before being awoken."

"What?" she said, but at that moment she felt storing underneath her and saw that Kirche was waking up, raising her hand up as high as she could she brought it down with as much force as she could on her enemy's face.

"OW!" shouted the red-haired girl in pain, clutching her stinging cheeks, that were now the same shade as her hair.

"Oh good, you're up," Louise commented in a deadpan voice, getting up from her position and dusting off her skirt.

"Ow you flat-chest, why were you slapping me, and what am I doing on the ground," Kirche said sounding honestly confused.

"Honestly Zerbst, I knew that you didn't have much brains to begin with but even you must remember what happened."

Getting up on wobbly legs, Kirche answered back in a biting manner, "All I remember is you, Zero, trying to summon something and it ended up exploding just like always."

'What? How can she not even remember the giant that came out of the other circle,' Louise thought to herself. All around her more people were starting to wake up, all of them unable to remember what had happened, only that there had been a large explosion and then they had fallen asleep.

She could already hear comments about how somehow it was her fault.

Her gaze went towards the large crystal, the size of her head and looking very much like a giant pearl. 'He must have done something to them, it's impossible for all of them to have forgotten about him, but what, but I've never even heard of such magic before. '

Slowly Mr Colbert made his way towards her clutching his staff in one hand and his head in the other. "Miss Valliere, I'm afraid to say that it seems that you have failed to summon forth a familiar. Normally I would be suggest for you to do the ritual again, but I'm sorry to say that the school cannot afford to have you cast it again should more of the students become injured," he said bowing his head to her in an apologetic manner. He leaned in closer and said in a softer tone, "I'm sorry Louise, but you will have to go back home."

Louise turned pale at the thought of going back home and telling her family that she had been expelled from the academy for failure to use magic. She could already feel the judging stares from her sister Eleonore and the disappointed gaze from her mother, a shiver ran down her spine.

She must have zoned out because Mr. Colbert was no longer next to her but was checking up on some of the students that had yet to wake up. She scanned her surroundings until it landed on the pearl once again, and the beginnings of a crazy idea started to form, 'I don't know what it was that appeared here, but it was still something. I could claim it as my familiar and no one would ever needs to know what actually happened! But what if what ever it was is still there and it gets mad. Hummm, giant monster or mother?'

"Actually Mr Colbert, I did summon something," Louise said looking down nervously, shuffling her legs slightly.

"Really?" the balding teacher questioned, hoping that he wouldn't have to send the poor girl home to her awaiting mother. He especially didn't want to be the one to tell Karin of the Heavy Wind that her daughter was expelled.

Sneaking a quick glance at the orb, she swallowed thickly, "Y-yes, it's in the crater actually."

From the quick glance that he gave her, she new that he wasn't buying it, but decided to humor her. "Alright Miss Valliere, complete the ritual and you can go back to your room."

She froze, she had almost forgot that she needed to complete the ritual and that that would involve getting close to the orb. "R-r-right, I'll d-d-do just that," she said as she roboticly started to walk towards the crater.

She slide down into the six foot deep hole where it continued lay there. Glancing behind her she saw Mr. Colbert, Kirche, and the rest of the awake students gathering around the edge to see her.

She began to say the words but all she could think was, 'Please be asleep. Please be asleep. Please be asleep. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please be asleep and don't kill me.'

As soon as she pressed her lips towards the cold surface of the orb, she was bombarded with an image of the tall giant gazing back at her. The kiss lasted less than a second but as soon as it was finished she sprang to her feet and made a hasty retreat back to the surface.

At first nothing happened and Louise was afraid that it hadn't worked but just as Mr Colbert was going to say something, blue runes began to appear on the surface of the sphere.

"Congratulations Miss Valliere, you have completed the ritual, please pick up your ... err 'rock' and meet everyone inside.

Louise was so relieved that she didn't even notice everyone begin to laugh and taunt her for summoning a rock, she was just happy to be alive and continue to be a student in the academy.

 _(Conference Room)_

'So this universe must be 'The Familiar of Zero', which means that the voice I heard was actually from Louise Valliere,' Gobuto thought to himself. He tried to remember more about what happened in the story but it had been years since he had seen it and he had not actually finished watching it.

He had seen the whole thing unfold from his chair. The second that she had touched the orb he had gotten a glimpse of her mind and thoughts, he never could say no to people in need so he decided to help her out.

She hadn't actually binded them as her familiar, he had just changed the outside of the orb and copied some of the runes that one of the other familiars had so that the teacher would think that she had completed the ritual, they actually didn't do anything and were purely cosmetic in nature.

Still at least he could now come out with a plan, with that in mind he got up and began to make his way to the kitchen. Sure, all three didn't really need to eat but they did enjoy it, and he was sure that they would enjoy it after they calmed down.

However unknown to Gobuto, Returner and Doriane had not gone to sleep like he thought but were in one of the spare rooms discussing what to do.

"What do you think we should do Returner," said Doriane from her seated position on her chair all the while filing her nails.

"I haven't the slightest idea," the Curbuncle in question replied from her floating pillow.

"Well we have to do something! I'm not spending the next century in this castle doing nothing!"she exclaimed standing up and flinging the file away, only for it to come back floating a second later.

Returner used to Doriane's mood swings said nothing, and just watched her friend begin to pace around the room growing more frustrated.

This continued for only a couple minutes until the Goddess slumped down in her chair in a very unladylike pose, "If only Gobuto would just let me send a couple of my 'babies' to conquer some villages, maybe then I wouldn't be so bored; but noooo he's always, 'Doriane you can't kill villagers unprovoked' 'Doriane stop trying to set that kingdom on fire' 'Doriane please stop trying to seduce the maids' or even 'Doriane stop giving random blessings to people just to entertain yourself'."

Returner again nodded at her friends plight, since she too had been lectured by Gobuto plenty of times, "I know, right. You set one or seven castles on fire and suddenly you can't be trusted with the dragons, what sort of logic is that. So what if that desert town got flooded, it needed water anyways. Sometimes I think that he is just too soft on the humans, we're monsters, we shouldn't care about them! Am I right or am I wrong!?"

Doriane just crossed her arms and nodded enthusiastically, "Nonono, you're right, it is just humans, they should be happy that we even look after them, they should be bowing down to us, building temples, offering gifts and spreading our legends throughout the world." They stared at each other stoically for just a minute before they burst into laughter.

"Hahaha... that was a good one. But seriously I miss visiting all the different towns and meeting new people," the Nature goddess said wistfully.

"Yeah, those were the good old days, if only we could make our own town," Returner said without thinking.

As soon as the words had left her mouth, her eyes shot wide open as did Doriane's before a slow grin began to worm its way onto their face.

For the next couple hours they began to scheme briefly breaking into cackles of menacing laughter.

 _(Courtyard)_

Louise was stuck as to what to do, the sun had already set but she had been the only one to not leave the field.

The reason for her troubles was her 'familiar' that sat in the middle of the crater and her inability to bring it to the surface. She had spent at least an hour back in forth making sure that it didn't turn back into the giant and kill her.

"Miss Valliere do you require some assistance," a voice spoke behind her.

She jumped a bit before she flushed at being caught of guard. Turning around she looked back at the same maid that she had awakened earlier, carrying a tray with some food, her stomach rumbled a bit reminding her that she had skipped lunch.

Flushing even harder she gave the maid a glare as if somehow everything was her fault. "What is your name maid?"

"S-siesta my lady," the young woman in question answered back meekly, wondering if she had somehow managed to offend the pink haired noble.

"Siesta then. I require something to eat, bring me something," Louise managed to say in her most commanding voice.

"Right away my lady," Siesta replied intent on delivering the food first and was already making a hasty retreat, but just as she was crossing the large field she was stopped.

"Wait!"

Louise stalked up to the petrified maid, a large blush on her face and an angry expression. "I am in need of help first," she said in a small voice.

Breathing in a sigh of relief that she hadn't done anything wrong she answered, " Of course my Lady."

After she managed to deliver the tray of food she returned to the awaiting girl standing at the edge of the rather large crater.

Clearing her throat she gave a small bow, "how may I be of service."

Louise didn't answer right away only looking at the large crystal orb, "I need you to retrieve the orb at the center of the hole for me."

Siesta wanted to look at her like she was crazy, but wasn't stupid enough to try. Lowering herself slowly on the dirt covered slope, she went to pick it casually but was surprised when it didn't budge.

Squaring her feet she grabbed the small orb no larger than her head with both hands before trying to pick it up. It was useless however because no matter how hard she tried it wouldn't move, she was only left tired and panting for her efforts.

Louise also saw that it was futile. Still she needed to bring it to her room if nothing else, all she needed was a way.

 _(Throne Room)_

Gobuto stared stoically at the duo in front of him, form his throne. They had barged into the kitchen while he was working, talking over each other about how they had found the solution to their problem.

He had calmed them down enough and after having a quick lunch arrived at the throne room where they proceeded to tell him their 'Great' plan.

"No." he said as seriously as he was able.

" _Whyyyy_?" his lover whined.

"Because that plan would involve me doing many things that I am unwilling to do," Gobuto explained himself.

Doriane new that this could happen, and had already made a plan which mainly involved her begging until she got her way. Launching herself to his side, she grabbed one of his arms and pressed it into her bosom before proceeding to caress his chest, "please, please, please, please."

Returner also decided to go for the same approach and through herself at his face where she pressed herself against his cheek and began to rub her face against his, "please, please, please, please."

"No! I can over look a little trouble here and there but what you're asking me is to practically conquer and enslave people!" Gobuto said trying to shake them off him, but they only clung harder.

"It's not enslaving, not really," Doriane said trying to defend their plan.

"Really? Then what do you call someone that follows an organization that has all the power without being able to disagree for fear of the consequences?" he said sarcastically raising an eyebrow.

"Religious," was the smart-ass answer he received.

Returner seeing her chance decided to hit his weakness, "Come on Gobuto, I know that you want to help them out too. Just because you haven't heard any prayers so far doesn't mean that their aren't people currently suffering."

The God in question flinched in surprise since what she said was true. From his memory of the anime he was sure that the country was about to go through hard times with Albion or something being in civil war or something.

The duo suppressed their grins, they could see a crack in his armor, they just had to widen it before going in for the kill.

Doriane spoke next, "That's right. Just think of all those poor children growing hungry because their isn't enough food, a quick blessing from us and entire fields of crops would grow overnight."

"Yes Gobuto, think about it. All those defenseless villages being attacked because they don't have anyone to protect them, some blessed humans and a couple of guardians could fix that."

Gobuto now furrowed his eyebrows in thought, massaging his head with one of his four hands.

"Is in it your job as a God to look after those that can't look after themselves. I distinctly remember hearing you say that all the time when we were adventuring. Could it be that you have finally decided to forsake the humans after all."

" (Sigh) I know what you are trying to do Returner. But we can't just do as you say, we would just be trading in one problem with another. Plus you still haven't told me why you want me to build Dungeons all over the place," he stated the true reason why he had disagreed with them so far, seeing as they had wanted him to build or different monster Dungeons all over the country.

"The answer is simple really, since the magic in the world isn't enough to sustain us without it exploding, then all we need to do is feed it magic in a constant rate, and then I remember something. Dungeon monsters when they die leave behind their bodies but the magic that created them goes back to the earth to be used again so why couldn't we do the same. We create monster, and if they die the magic that was holding them together will just seep into the earth."

"That nice and all but how do we know if the people on this world are strong enough to fight some of the monsters, what if they are to strong?" Gobuto wasn't going to agree to anything without all the facts.

"I knew you were going to say that so Doriane and I came up with something," Returner said giving a nod to the Goddess in question.

Seeing the cue she snapped her fingers and vines started to grow until they formed a tripod stand and she teleported some canvases that had different drawings. Grabbing the first one on the stack it was a picture of a chibi swordsman holding a blade with letters to the side.

Doriane taking a small seed from her hair made it grow until it was a long pointed stick that she would use to point at certain things on the diagram. "Why don't we make a class system to show ranks, like how some of the guilds back home did. There would be ten ranks that would show how strong someone is starting from the lowest G to SSS and a number next to a letter would show how close one was to reaching the next rank to it would be like G1, G2, G3, G4, G5, E1, E2, E3 ... until they reach SSS." She finished as she took off her glasses that she had put on somehow during her explanation.

"I see that you've put a lot of work on this, almost as if you had prepared this weeks in advance." Gobuto refused to acknowledge the suspicious glance that the girls gave each other for fear of his growing headache. "But just how are the people supposed to reach these ranks if they are unable to use [Skills]?"

Returner levitated the next diagram and pointed to the picture of a temple with his face drawn above it and some generic faces drawn bellow it that had arrows pointing upwards. "That's the things, a simple blessing from either you or Doriane will be enough for someone's body to start accepting magic into their body, and every time they kill a monster their bodies gradually become able to accept more until they can receive [Skills]. You have thousands of skills by now, and since you are technically a God you can give a copy of them out to others as a sort of 'blessing'."

Gobuto was amazed since what she had just described was the makings of an RPG. "That is ... actually not a bad idea? How did you think of this?"

Doriane who had gone back to hugging his arm was the one how answered, "It wasn't actually that hard, Returner and I actually went to the Library to review some of your memories to see if there was something there that we could use and found something about an old game of yours."

'Ahh that explains it,' Gobuto thought. The 'Library' was actually a room in the palace where you could copy memories and put them into books to review later. Gobuto had actually been the one to think of this so that he would forget anything from his original world, they had probably stumbled on his memories of playing a game.

Getting back on topic Returner touched the picture of the temple, "But as you know you can't bless anyone that doesn't believe in you, which is the reason as to why we need to build a religion centering around you, so that people can start worshiping you and you can begin to distribute blessings."

Again Gobuto spotted a problem. "But how are we supposed to spread this 'religion' if we have no followers and we can't communicate without the outside world?"

Doriane put on her thinking face, "We would need to find someone who is in desperate need of help-"

"-someone that has nothing to lose -" the Carbuncle added.

"-someone that needs to prove themselves-"

"-someone that wants power-"

"-someone that is such a failure that they will take the slightest opportunity to change it. But where do we find someone like that?"

 _(Louise's Room)_

A panting Louise leaning against her bed, the maid Siesta wasn't doing much better. The reason for that was the crystal orb sitting innocently on the large pile of hay in her room.

Once they figured out that the orb was extremely difficult to move, Louise had asked Siesta to fetch some of the servants that weren't busy to help her bring it to her room. A couple minutes later Siesta had returned with five men and a bundle of rope. Making a small net they wrapped the orb and used the ropes to haul it off the ground.

Even with the young men, each that could easily lift 100 pounds of weight, it took all seven of them to even lift it a few inches off the ground. What was worse was that Louise lived on the third floor, which meant stairs. They had to make the trip up almost three times since they kept dropping it and it would then roll down the stairs. Suffice to say that all of them had cursed at one point or another during the trip and were extremely happy when they finally made it.

Louise was still rubbing her arms to remove the soreness when Siesta stood up, "Well Miss Valliere, if that is all the you require I shall be going now."

Seeing the maid turn to leave, Louise was suddenly reminded that she now shared a room with what ever had turned into the orb, "Wait!"

Siesta jumped back in surprise, "Y-y-yes?"

"Ummm... I still haven't eaten yet, bring me back something to eat and I guess something for yourself as well," she said looking to the side not trying to show how nervous she was. As for Siesta she looked shocked before smiling and giving a small bow, "Of course Miss."

Now that she was alone she glanced at her 'familiar'.

Taking her wand out she went to touch it and just like before, as soon as she touched it the picture of the giant was sent through her mind, making her jump over her bed on the other side.

Peeking over the edge she saw that it hadn't moved but she trained her wand on it anyway. She really needed the maid to come back, since if it turned into the giant again she would need a distraction to get away.

 _(Throne Room)_

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Yes! We did it!" shouted Doriane as she hugged Returner. It had taken some time and many examples but they had finally weathered down Gobuto enough where he agreed. All that was left was too find their first follower and from there they could start their plan.

Getting their attention once more Gobuto decided to mention what has been going on outside. "Well I might just have the solution to the first problem." Tapping on the air a mirror appeared showing them the recordings of the orb since he had first stepped outside. They then proceeded to watch a pink haired girl claim it as a familiar all the way to her trying to lift it to her room.

Returner was the one to comment, "I see. From the recording our first follower should be-"

"- the mage/ maid." Spoke Returner and Doriane respectively.

"What/What?" they said looking at themselves in surprise.

"What do you mean the maid Doriane?" Returner said thinking that the obvious choice would be the pink haired girl.

"Isn't obvious. The girl Siesta or something is perfect. She is a maid which means that she is used to being bossed around. Plus with her being a maid it means that she must at least hold some resentment for those that are social higher than her. If we give her some power and money I am sure that she would be a lot more grateful than someone that has had everything handed to them like the pink haired mage," Doriane said surprising Gobuto with how well thought out it was.

The Carbuncle on the other hand wasn't buying it. "I'm sorry to disagree Doriane, but the mage should be the simple choice. You saw how the other children mocked her, and the moniker 'Louise the Zero' should mean that their is something wrong with her. By the way that the servants were treating her it means that she is a noble of some sort, meaning her pride should be important to her. If we help her fix whatever problem she has it is more likely that we can persuade her to our cause, and a mage would be more useful than anything a maid could do."

"The maid would be easier to train without that pesky pride like that mage would have!"

"Yes, but because she is so used to failure, it would just push her to train harder so that she can prove herself!"

"The maid!"

"The mage!"

"The MAID!"

"The MAGE!"

"THE MAID!"

"THE MAGE!"

Gobuto just watched silently as they butted heads. They both made some very good points, and while he originally thought the same as Returner, he did see how someone like Siesta would be useful as well.

"Why not test them?" he said when he saw that they were getting ready to start to battle each other, already charging their attacks in their hands.

"Fine/Okay," glaring at each other one last time they went back to their respective seats and continued to look at what was happening with the two girls.

"Looks like you are getting your chance first Returner," Gobuto mentioned.

 _(Louise's Room)_

Siesta wasn't sure what to do as she sat on the chair eating her meal across from the noble that was doing the same on her bed, occasionally looking at the orb with nervous glances.

"Sigh. Is there something wrong Miss?" she said finally having enough of the silence.

"Something wrong!? No! Why would you say that!?" Louise practically shouted.

"Well, you keep staring at your familiar like it's going to attack at any second," she said unsure.

"Why! Do you think that!?" Louise said suddenly gripping her wand tighter and looking at the door.

"Nononono!" she said when she saw that thinking that she had somehow offended the noble.

"Oh good. But just to prove it why don't you touch it, you know, so that you're convinced," the girl in question said nervously.

"I wouldn't want to impose," Siesta said suddenly a lot more cautious.

"It's no trouble, I trust you," Louise lied.

"Perhaps another time, I suddenly feel very tired."

"Nonsense, if you really want to there is no need to hold back."

"I'm not really not that curious to be honest."

"I'm sure you are, not many commoner have the chance to be so close to one after all."

By now both had fake smiles plastered to their faces.

"Please touch the orb," Louise commanded with a smile.

Seeing that she couldn't refuse a direct order from a Noble she resigned herself, "Of course Miss."

Making her way to the pile of hay she looked at the pink-haired girl that had strangely teleport-ed near the door.

Taking a deep breath she extended her hand as far as she could and managed to just brush the surface with the tip of her index finger.

In the short instance that she touched it. She was bombarded with the image of a great black giant with four arms on a golden throne that was looking right at her.

"EEEEEEEK!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and threw her self on the other side of the bed were she hid under the bed.

Even though Louise had been prepared for the worst she was still surprised by the sudden scream, dropping her wand as she tried to make her escape. She grabbed the handle of the door and trying to push it open, unfortunately in her haste she forgot that they only opened inward. Panic shot through her and she started to bang on the door with her small fist while calling for help. Seeing she could make her escape she opted to at least find a place to hide. Glancing around the room she spotted her wardrobe and was quick to sprint inside.

Silence was the only sound in the room, both girls to afraid to make a sound.

Hours went by until they slowly peek from their respective hiding places. Gather up the courage the duo came out into the open making sure not to leave the orb out of their sights.

"W-w-what w-was th-th-that?" asked the scared maid.

"I-I-I d-don't know," Louise said truthfully not bothering to correct the maid of being more respectful. "E-everytime I touch it, it just shows me an image of the same monster that came out during the summoning ."

Siesta looked at her in shock, "WHAT! There is no way that something like that could appear here without someone mentioning it!" For the first time in her life she wasn't scared of Nobles, no what truly terrified her was the thing that she thought was a harmless sphere.

"Silence! I know what I saw," Louise did not like being called a liar, especially by the servants, but still she couldn't blame her since it did sound ridiculous. In a quieter voice she said ,"It must have done something to everyone's memories since no one seems to remember anything either."

"What!"

"Shut up, or someone will hear us,"Louise growled. All she wanted to do was sleep and forget that today had ever happened.

"I-I-I need to leave," Siesta said in a hurry making her way to the door. Louise seeing this couldn't let this happen mainly because 'she' couldn't leave too. Grabbing the maid's arm with all her strength she yanked her and threw her roughly on the bed.

The black haired girl stared in shock from the throw not expecting that from the shorter girl. Her surprise grew even more when the young Noble girl quickly jumped on the bed and straddled her and trapped her arms on either side of her. "M-m-miss Va-val-liere?" she said in a nervous voice.

Louise leaned close until they were almost touching noses and practically growled, "You are not leaving here maid, you are just as involved as I am now."

A cough from the door brought them back to reality. Out of all the people that Louise didn't want to see right now Kirche was at the top. Yet there she was one hand on the hand of door and another covering her mouth which had the biggest smile she had ever seen.

"I came to tell you to keep it down since there were many complaints about the noise, but I see that you're busy," she said her smile never living her face and she slowly started to closed the door.

Looking at their compromising position both girls blushed hard looking away, though Louise tried to reach the door and explain she fell to the ground, "Wait! This isn't what it lo-."

Again silence spread through out the room, neither girl wanting to say anything.

Again it was Siesta that broke the silence, "What do you think the Orb is Miss Valliere."

Seeing the attempt to change the topic, Louise was happy to comply, "I don't know. All I remember is summoning something and then it froze everyone, made them fall asleep, and then turned into the Orb."

The other girl put on a thinking face, crunching her eyes as if trying to remember something, "Could it have been a spirit?"

This surprised Louise since she hadn't thought of it first, "It might be, but I've never heard of any spirits looking like that or transforming themselves into objects."

"Hmmm, it might be ..." Siesta said quietly to herself but Louise heard it nevertheless.

"What?" she asked curiously about what the maid had to say.

"Oh it's nothing, just something my grandfather used to say when I was little," the black haired girl said sheepishly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my grandfather wasn't originally from Tristain, he never said where but he would always tell us funny storied about his travels."

"And?"

"Well one thing he told us once was that we should always respect objects we find in nature, because they might house a spirit or something."

"What! I've never heard of anything like that before, your grandfather must be mistaken."

"Maybe, he would always say somethings that no one understood, but he still told us to be mindful of things because spirits were known to play tricks on unsuspecting humans, and could even curse those that they thought disrespected them."

Taking a nervous look at her familiar Louise was starting to see a connecting, "S-so you think I might have summoned a spirit?

"Of course not, Grandfather would always say something like that to scare us into being good," she said brushing those thoughts aside.

"B-b-but don't they make at least some sort of sense."

Silence followed that statement. In a instant Siesta stood up and made a dash for the door, but didn't make it very far when the pink haired Noble tackled her from behind, making them crash to the ground.

"Wait! You have to help me! What if I'm cursed!?" screamed the mage making the maid go still before struggle even more in fear of being cursed too.

"It's fine! Just make an offering or something! Please let me go!" Siesta continued to struggle.

A few minutes latter, the girls were out of breath from all the fighting.

"What should I offer," Louise said staring at the ceiling, the prospect of being cursed did not appeal to her.

"Anything that has some value to you I think,"Siesta said doing the same.

Louise struggled to stand up, began to rummage through anything that might have some value and putting them near the maybe-spirit. There was a small bag holding five hundred gold coins, her favorite comb, a silver letter opener, and the slice of chocolate cake that she hadn't eaten yet.

"Wait please," Siesta said rummaging though her pocket before pulling out a Swiss army knife.

"What's that?" the Noble said never having seen anything like it before.

"It was my Grandfather's, you know just to be sure," she finished putting it in the pile.

"Now what?"

"I guess we wait and see."

"It seems that's all we can d-" Louise was cut off when the orb glowed white and shot a beam at her turning her white too before being sucked inside it.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the next one will definitely have an omake about the trio's adventures.**


End file.
